Seymour
Seymour is a character from Happy Feet and a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. He is the larger and bigger male Emperor Penguin in Emperor-Land. He is also the father of Atticus. His heartsong is "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash. He is Mumble's former rival. Personality Seymour is a penguin who falls in love with Gloria, the best singer in Emperor-Land, although he is very large and visible body-fat, if viewed. He also appeared as a minor character in the Happy Feet movie and as a main character in Happy Feet Two. Seymour also seemed to have such a small family in Happy Feet Two. His most visible member of his family is his son, Atticus, the taller and the best chick in Emperor-Land. Seymour also very cares about his son, and also has a closest relationship with both of them. Appearance Seymour looks like bigger and larger Emperor Penguin. He has gold patch in his chest at Happy Feet, the shorter feet, white and black feathers, like others Emperor Penguins. Also in his black feathers, some feathers coloured gray. But in Happy Feet Two, Seymour looks different. He has yellow-to-gold color in his patch, and his back coloured black (not mixed with gray like from the first film). He also have yellow eyes. Information ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, Seymour appears to be as a minor antagonist. His first appearance is at when he was a baby, with Gloria, Mumble, and others. He is first shown in Penguin Elementary that he is rapping by singing "The Message" (don't push me cause i'm close to the edge). After Mumble failed to sing, he and the others except Gloria laugh at him. Then, in the sea on Graduation Day, he chases Mumble's friend, Gloria who join to be swimming like the others. Then Mumble appears to be chasing her. After they go out to the water, Seymour push both of them and make them fall into the sea again. Also in the Graduation Concert, Seymour was in the front, with Gloria singing. He appear again when Mumble return to Emperor-Land after he stop the aliens from taking the fish. Mumble makes the others to help the humans return to Emperor-Land by dancing together, with Seymour in there. In the reprise of "I Wish", a reformed Seymour appears to be dancing and singing with the baby penguins. ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, Seymour joins to be singing with his son now, Atticus. But later after the big iceberg comes to Emperor-Land, Seymour and the others became trapped. Relationships *'Relatives': Atticus (son) *'Allies': Mumble, Gloria, Miss Viola, Erik, Boadicea, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Lovelace, Sven, Carmen, Noah the Elder, Eggbert the Elder, The Elders, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane, Darren, Wayne the Challenger, Humans *'Enemies': Mumble (formerly), Doomberg, Boss Skua, Skuas, Brokebeak, Francesco Trivia *Seymour was voiced by Fat Joe in the first movie and Common in the second movie. *Seymour does not appear in the console versions of Happy Feet: The Videogame. He only appeared in the GBA version of the game. *Seymour and Gloria are the only known penguins who never mocked Mumble for his differences, and Seymour refers to Mumble as "Brother" in Happy Feet Two, suggesting that Seymour and Mumble were possibly already friends during childhood. This is further supported by the fact that Seymour shows no anger or sadness when Gloria chooses Mumble. **He is also the second character to refer Mumble as "Brother". The first being Lovelace in the first film. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Chicks Category:Antagonists Category:Happy Feet: Look and Find characters Category:Returning Characters Category:False Antagonist